domusfacinafandomcom-20200213-history
JENOVA
"Because, you are...... a puppet." ::-JENOVA JENOVA was a major villain in [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Final_Fantasy_VII Final Fantasy VII], and acted as the primary driving force behind Sephiroth's actions. In Domus Facina, Sephiroth is seen carrying her severed head around, but it's unknown if she is alive or not. She was introduced alongside Sephiroth in Episode 0010. Traits Appearance JENOVA is a blue, humanoid alien with no limbs. Her lower body looks like it's melting, and she has large, parasitic wings. She has long, silver hair, and has a metal helmet screwed into her head. In Domus Facina, only her head has been seen. Personality Not much is known about JENOVA's personality, as she has only ever had one line, and when she's not fighting, she's seemingly lifeless. Judging by her one line and role in the game, however, it can be assumed that she is a very sentient, almost omniscient being with much wisdom. This is backed up by the increasing speculation that JENOVA is a Goddess from another Planet. Story Final Fantasy VII JENOVA is a malignant being who travels from Planet to Planet, instinctively spreading her genes and absorbing those of others. Her exact age and origins are unknown, but she appears to have been doing this for eons. When she crash-landed on the Cetra's planet, she created a large, gaping wound that forced the Planet's Lifestream to gather there in order to heal it. Using her mimicry powers, she approached them as a friend, secretly killing them all by disguising herself as the close relatives of her victims. She was able to wipe out most of the Cetra this way, and the few that survived were able to contain and quarantine her, sealing her in a geological stratum for 2000 years. Two millenia later, her "tomb" was discovered by Professor Gast Faremis, and since she was confirmed to be at least 2000 years old, he mistakenly classified her as a member of the Cetra; an "Ancient". Shinra, the corporation Gast worked for, wanted to make super-soldiers with the power of the Ancients, and so they injected normal humans with JENOVA cells. Sephiroth, Angeal Hewley, and Genesis Rhapsodos were results of these experiments, and sure enough, by adulthood, they were the most powerful warriors the world had ever seen. Sephiroth, in particular, was the fruit of Professor Hojo's labor. He impregnated his assistant, Dr. Lucrecia Crescent, and then injected the baby with JENOVA's cells while it was still in the womb. Angeal Hewley was created with a similar method. His mother, Gillian, was impregnated by Dr. Hollander, and Angeal was injected with JENOVA's cells in the womb. Genesis was created with a somewhat different method. During the fetal stage, his genomes were spliced with JENOVA's. Genesis turned out to be a failure, and could not perform the same abilities as Sephiroth or Angeal. Not one of them knew of their ties to JENOVA. Sephiroth was tricked by Hojo into thinking his mother's name was Jenova, but passed the names off as coincidence. After reading the reports concerning his creation, however, Sephiroth was again tricked into believing something completely false: that JENOVA was an Ancient. This statement has been written by Professor Gast, who Sephiroth trusted very much, and so he believed it. Thinking that JENOVA was the sole survivor of the Cetra, the rest of whom were sacrificed by humans, Sephiroth began a revelatory vengeance against the world in the name of his mother. Sephiroth came to JENOVA's storage container, and, knowing that it would not kill her, chopped her head off and took it with him. He was thrown into the Lifestream by an infantryman named Cloud, and Sephiroth was forced to wander the Lifestream for the next five years. Whilst in the Lifestream, the wills of Sephiroth and JENOVA merged with one another, and Sephiroth was able to control all of the JENOVA cells littering the Planet, including those within SOLDIER members, and the remainder of JENOVA's body. Sephiroth assimilated his will into the body of JENOVA, which was now stored in Shinra Headquarters. The body transformed into the likeness of Sephiroth, and proceeded to carry out Sephiroth's will. In its search for the Black Materia, which would cast the Ultimate Black Magic spell, Meteor, Sephiroth began affecting those infected with JENOVA's cells, warping their memories in order to lead them to his location. Once he obtained the Black Materia from the now-manipulated Cloud, he summoned Meteor. As Meteor hovered above the Planet in the sky, the excrutiatingly slow fall gave the people of the world roughly two weeks to live. One week after it was summoned, however, she and Sephiroth were brought to Domus Facina, and the rest of her body was presumably left behind. Domus Facina JENOVA has only been seen once thus far, along with Sephiroth at the end of his intro. Category:Characters